


Snowflakes

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [41]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, King Jon, Queen Sansa, snowfun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon is a king now, which means he has duties and meetings to attend. But when the snow falls, Sansa just wants to built a snowman





	Snowflakes

The cold wind screamed when it whirled around the castle. It creeped through each window and door, no matter how firmly shut it was. It filled the hallways, the living room, the bedroom and even the throne room where King Jon Snow welcomed his guests. 

King Jon Snow. Sansa still couldn’t get used to the sound of it, to how the words tasted on her tongue, to everyone screaming the phrase on the top of their longs. 

He deserved the title. He deserved it after what he had done for the North and after what he had done for Westeros. When someone dared to even think that Jon Snow had not worked hard enough to claim the throne, Sansa was the first to protest, to order Arya to take care of the matter before she would do so herself.

And Arya was always happy to oblige. 

But Sansa also worried about Jon, carrying the weight of ruling on his shoulders and the weight of the crown on his head. The frown on his forehead deepened each day. The smile on his face faded each night. And sometimes Sansa missed the bastard he had once been, long before Ned Stark had lost his head in a dangerous game of chess with the ruling Lannisters, long before Robb Stark had led an army sound to avenge his father and had lost his life in the process, long before Jon lost whatever innocence he had once had. 

“Jon?” Sansa reached for Jon’s hand and lead him to the giant window. The courtyard was covered in a thick layer of snow and more and more snowflakes were dangling to the ground to accompany the million others slowly melting there. 

“Yes?” Jon turned his face towards her. Not too long ago she had been capable of making his worries disappear, of thawing his heart, of relaxing his brain. But now not even looking at her could ease the constant tension he was carrying around.

“I want to build a snowman.” Sansa curled her lips up into a slight smile. “Just like in all those stories.”

“You read too much, Sansa.” Jon shook his head, but a slight smile spread across his face. “You will freeze to death.”

Sansa reached for Jon’s hands and squeezed them firmly. “You can keep me warm.” She pulled him a little closer towards her. “I know you’re a king now, with responsibilities and boring meetings to attend, but do me this one favor. One favor and I will leave you be for the upcoming months.”

Jon let out a deep sigh, but then he gestured for the warm cloak Sansa had once made him. “If your lips turn blue…”

“Just kiss them.” Sansa interrupted him and pulled him towards the door. “We're Starks. We’re made for this. We’re supposed to carry crowns of melting snowflakes in our hair.”

“I'm glad at least one of us is still dreaming these days.”


End file.
